Sherlock Avengers Fandom Crossover
by Supersong.com
Summary: When Clint discovers that Smokescreen is ticklish, things turn into an all out tickle war and ends up with everyone getting a taste of the action.


The avengers and transformers had been working together for months now, 11 to be exact. It was kept as quiet as possible, but the two teams had become increasingly close. They had unintentionally created partners between the two teams. Optimus and Steve, Clint and Smokescreen -decidedly the chaos twins-, Tony and Ratchet, Natasha and Acree, Thor and Bumblebee, and Bruce and Bulkhead. The last team was the one that surprised the teams the most. Bulkhead was so destructive and Bruce was so tame, but the doctor and wrecker had clicked. The wrecker was also able to help calm the Hulk, so everything worked well. They were all hanging out at the autobot base, knowing the aliens had no hopes of fitting in the tower. It was mid day and everything was calm aside from the chaos twins usual antics. There were no supervillains to fight and no deception activity to be seen, so everyone was relaxing. The two team leaders were quietly chatting wile glancing around to make sure everyone was under control, Thor and Bee were cracking jokes and being rather childish in the corner, Thor telling the odd story about his brother causing the Asgardian and bot to fall into hysterics. Natasha and Acree -being rather tame- were simply talking about battle and how chaotic their team mates could be. Bruce and Bulkhead were tweaking the length of the chain for the bots wrecking ball, wanting to give it a little extra distance without making it obnoxious. Tony and Ratchet were watching the computers wile the former did more tweaking on the computer than watching, he would be tweaking his suit, but it was sitting in the corner, way to far to walk. It was the chaos twins to end the tame little bit of peace. Clint was planning to scare the living daylights outa of Smokescreen, hoping to end the boredom of having nobody to fight. The playful avenger somehow snuck up behind the autobot and quickly whipped around to his side and latched onto it with a cheesy 'Boo!'

"GAH! Nohoho! Get ohohoff mehe!" Smokescreen yelped in surprise and began laughing, gently shaking the archer off and scooting away on the floor. Everyone was silent and turned their heads to face the two troublemakers.

"Why did you laugh?" Clint chuckled suspiciously as he recovered from his own laughing fit at his success at his prank. Smokescreen tensed visibly.

"I... Uh... no reason." The bottom gulped nervously, optics trained on the archer with a small hint of fear. Clint frowned for half a second before he caught on.

"No way." He laughed, causing Smokescreen to gulp again. "But you're literally made of metal! How does that even work!?" He added, confusing everyone more.

"How does what even work?" Tony asked. He hadn't seen the event take place.

"Smokey here is ticklish!" Clint barked out a laugh. Smokescreen flinched at the word.

"No I'm not!" He said simply, causing Clint to smirk.

"Oh really? Then what's with the nervous look? And why did you laugh?" Clint teased, stepping closer. Tony was about to run down and help Clint, but Ratchet scooped the inventor up gently with the back of his shirt and placed him in his palm. Smokescreen was backing up as Clint moved towards him, only to end up backed into the wall. Clint smirked. "Gotcha." Was all he said before jumping at the bot and wiggling his fingers all over the cybertronians midsection, getting where the sides, ribs, belly, and armpits would be on a human, even getting the hips a little. Smokescreen began to let out panicked laughter the second Clint's fingers landed.

"*squeal* NOHOHOHO! CLIHIHIHINT! STAHAHAP! ENOHOHOHOUGH ALREHEHEHEADY! PLEHEHEHEASE!" Smokescreen squealed instantly, causing Clint's grin to widen. Everyone was more than a little shocked as the robot squirmed helplessly. He didn't want to hurt the human, but he was trying his best to shield himself or gently grab the archer, but he was to fast and Smokescreen couldn't n get a grip on him. Clint's snide remark was lost in his friends laughter as Tony looked up at Ratchet, not even considering the outcome of his following action and running down ratchets arm, leaping at the robots side and attacking. Ratchet yelped as he felt the sensation on his side, lasting longer than Smokescreen did before his light chuckle became laughter. Tony cried a cheer of victory as the robot fell to his knees and then his back, making it far simpler to stay latched onto the robot.

"TOHOHOHONY! YOHOHOU LIHITTLE BRAHAHAT! GEHEHET OH OHOHOFF OHOF MEHEHEHE!" Ratchet shrieked breathlessly. Why did humans do this!? This was sparkling activity! Optimus and Steve stood there with looks of confusion on their faces. These were two teams of superheroes that the world relied on to keep them safe. They may have also been like family, but come on.

"This is great!" Tony laughed loudly. The two leaders focus kept switching between the two pairs. What was happening. A loud, feminine squeal escaped from one corner of the room, causing the two leaders to look over, and see Natasha of all people covering her side protectively as she stood stiffly looking straight ahead, Acree having one finger out and facing the human. The bot wore a mischievous smirk to rival Tony's. Steve was shocked.

"Natasha!?" the human leader yelped at the same time Optimus looked wide eyed at Acree and yelped her name in a similar tone. The bot just shrugged and gently attacked Natasha by scooping her up and giving her a similar treatment to that of her friends. Natasha let out a girlish squeal and begun to laugh.

"NOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHONT!" Natasha shrieked as Acree continued to smile.

"You need to loosen up a little Nat. This is for your own good." Acree giggled and continued her torment. Across the room, Tony and Clint had been caught and were resisting some payback. Bumblebee had let out a supprized chirp as Thor attacked him similarly and the bot Bagan to let out something that sounded like laughter. He was unfortunately on his belly, making it hard for him to defend himself. Bruce gulped and backed away a few feet from his friend. It may only be anger that brings the Hulk out, but he still didn't want to be attacked like that at the moment. Bulkhead noticed this and smirked, jumping on the human and attacking whatever he could reach with his big finger. Bruce was chuckling and trying to cover himself, eventually grabbing the finger to keep it still and latching on when he began to laugh louder. Bulkhead pulled up his finger, big mistake. Bruce ran at the bot and attacked him as well, getting some revenge. Meanwhile, he two leaders stood and watched this all unfold, not sure how to feel about it and trying not to get involved. Optimus and Steve stood side by side in confusion as the tables were continually turned, leaving everyone but the two observers laughing at some point. Once it had died down, everyone caught their breath and eventually looked at the still rather startled leaders. Clint smirked.

"well, what about you two? You didn't even get involved." Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. Both of the leaders being trained soldiers, stood still, but their eyes did widen at the same time. Oh no. Clint caught that. "Bulkhead, Thor?" he asked, looking at the two currently strongest of the team, considering Bruce was not the Hulk. They started to catch on and smirked. "pin 'em" the archer finished.

"with pleasure." They said together and ran at their leaders with smiles. Optimus and Steve let out small yelps and started running, being tackled by their team mates anyway. Thor had Steve with his hands over his head and Bulkhead was doing his best to do so with Optimus, barely getting the upper hand long enough to succeed.

"Autobots! Avengers! Cease this! You are all acting like sparklings!" Optimus barked as he struggled to get out from under Bulkhead.

"Stop being so childish and let us up you nutcases!" Steve almost growled, not liking what was about to happen. Both teams shook their heads and defended on their respective leaders. Somebody was at each of Steve's armpits, sides, and feet, allowing someone to sit on his thighs so they could get his hips and stomach. The person at his sides would also handle his ribs. Optimus was in a similar position, both leaders squirming and tugging on their arms. As if on cue, both teams begun to count down.

"three."

"stop this right now!" the leaders yelled as their teams raised their fingers tauntingly.

"two."

"OK! That's enough already!" both leaders spoke similar statements as the fingers got closer, somewhat nervous. The teasing was killing them.

"One!"

Both leaders yelped out final pleas along the lines of 'wait wait wait wait! No! Don't, please!'. It was in vain though, because the teams both let their fingers wall, causing smiles to work there way onto the leaders lips despite their struggling. They were squirming away from every touch, letting out small little yelps every now and then.

"oh, come on big guys! Laugh! You need to loosen up!" Clint chuckled, digging into Steve's hips harder, causing him to squeak and the archer to smirk. After another thirty seconds, both leaders broke and begun laughing hysterically.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! GUYHYHYHYS! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEASE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Steve cried desperately squirming franticly on the floor in vain. Clint let out a small 'yeah!' in triumph.

"TEHEHEHEHEAM! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHO MOHOHORE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOUT AHAHAH ALREHEHEHEADY!" Optimus roared, squirming just as hard as his friend that was suffering the same treatment only feet away. Tis went on for several minuets with the two teams showing no mercy. Both leaders had tears in their eyes and were struggling as violently as they were laughing -until agent Fowler walked in.

"What the hell is going on here!?" he yelled to get the attention of both teams. He assault on their captains stopped instantly as both groups turned around to see the government agent. The leaders slumped on the floor.

"Th-thank Primus you're hehere, F-Fowleher." Optimus breathed, still giggling a little.

"Y-you may hahave just sahaved our lives…" Steve gasped honestly. Fowler was very confused.

"Clint found out Smokescreen was ticklish. Tickle war in stewed. Ended up like this." Natasha explained, gesturing at the two leaders gasping for air on the ground from Steve's right side. Fowler nodded in understanding but was still very shocked.

"Well, let them up. Fury wants to speak with them and I doubt they want to be seen like this." Fowler laughed. Natasha gave Steve one last poke in the side, earning a yelp before everyone got up off of the two leaders. They eventually dusted themselves off and began walking for the base doors, Steve taming his hair so he was presentable.

"So, revenge later?" Steve asked before they were within earshot of Fury, but once they were out of earshot of the rest of their teams.

"Oh, definitely." Optimus smirked.


End file.
